


Crumble

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Tony you little shit, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had to know why he couldn't get to you like he could other women, but you told him you weren't like most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

Being there at Stark Tower was stressful, to say the least. You weren't that big of a fish in the place, but that didn't mean you had less to do. On the contrary, you had more to do than Stark did, which ended up bringing you up to his office on a daily basis.

Maybe that was his plan, to give you piles and piles of paperwork so he could see you. Nah, that was doubtful since he had other, more beautiful, women he could flirt with. He probably did it just to annoy you, and it worked immensely.

Any woman, including you, would have some sort of crush on the dark haired billionaire. You were just one of the few that built the walls around your heart so high, that even if he tried, he couldn't get to you. You knew his antics well, hearing on a regular basis from a coworker that he used. If he ever tried that on you, you'd be ready.

"Morning, Mr. Stark," you said as you walked past the bar that held the bored looking boss.

Stark grunted in response, his eyes watching you through the reflection in the mirror. "I told you to call me Tony."

You didn't miss a beat as you placed the papers on the table. "And I've told you to stop drinking so early in the morning."

The ice in his glass clinked together as he finished off the brown liquid in his hand. "We both know that no one tells me, the greatest man in history, what to do."

"Well, Your Highness, I'll call you by your first name when you obey." You did a slight curtsy and headed to the door, only stopping when you heard your name called. 

"I wanted to ask you a question," Tony said, sounding closer than he was before.

You turned around and did your best not to jump at seeing him but three feet away. "What would that be, Mr. Stark?"

Tony rolled his brown eyes at the formal name. "You're the only female I know that doesn't fawn all over me or do what I say. I don't like it, so why?" He crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Since you're so smart, you should know that I'm not like other women," you told him, smirking.

"Everyone says that, but every single woman loves me and we both know it. How could anyone resist me?"

It was your turn to roll your eyes before saying, "I seem to resist you just fine." You placed a hand on the door handle, ready to turn it when a larger and more calloused hand covered yours.

"Well, I think it's a front. You act like you could care less, but I know your heart is beating faster just from my hand on yours.

"No, it isn't, now let me go so I can get back to work."

"JARVIS, monitor her heart rate," Tony said as he stepped closer to you, beeping echoing through the room and picking up with each step. 

"Maybe I'm frightened," you said nonchalantly, not even pulling off that aspect.

"Definitely not it." Tony's lips touched yours hungrily, as he placed your hand on his chest.

You couldn't help but close your eyes, wanting this for the longest time. You could feel your high walls crumbling with each move of his mouth. His facial hair tickled you as you allowed his tongue to delve into your mouth, exploring everything he could.

You almost moaned as he nipped your lip, but instead, you pulled away and stepped back from him. Tony's face was filled with surprise at your actions, making him speechless. 

"Have a good day, Mr. Stark." You weren't stopped this time as you went for the door.

Stark didn't say anything or move until you had left. When he was by himself, a wide grin spread across his face. "I knew it, not even _she_ can resist me!"


End file.
